


Бояться и желать

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур не понимает, плохо ли то, чего он желает, или само по себе желать — плохо. Мерлин, как всегда, всё усложняет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бояться и желать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear and Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307143) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone). 



> Переведено на фест Arlin week (2015).  
> Беты: Тёмная сторона силы, bitter zephyr.

+++

  
  
Одно из его самых ранних воспоминаний – как он целовал сына управляющего. Им было по шесть, и, когда они играли в саду, Артур прижался к его губам своими. Он не имел в виду ничего такого, вовсе нет. Просто видел, что так делают придворные, и ему захотелось попробовать самому. Второй мальчик удивленно отпрянул и засмеялся, и Артур засмеялся вместе с ним, а потом поцеловал его еще раз.   
  
Поймавшая их за этим няня пришла в ужас и, крепко схватив Артура за руку, тут же увела в его комнаты. С тех пор он больше не видел при дворе ни управляющего, ни его сына, но знал, что сделал что-то неправильное, хотя и не совсем понимал, что именно. Он не раз видел, как дети играют подобным образом, и никто не поднимал шуму. Но, возможно, для него действовали иные правила. В конце концов, он был принцем, хотя, опять же, еще не вполне понимал, что это значит. С тех пор так он больше не играл, по крайней мере, не с простым людом и, тем более, не с другими мальчиками. Вместо этого Артур сосредоточился на овладении мечом и своих занятьях; он так мало знал о друзьях, что даже не заметил, как у него не осталось ни одного.   
  
Отец был доволен.  
  


+++

  
  
Когда Артуру было тринадцать, он выступил оруженосцем отца в своем первом походе. Перед отправлением Утер отвел его в сторону и завел речь о женщинах, о походных шлюхах, ублюдках и позоре. О мужчинах он не сказал ни слова, и Артур решил, что это, должно быть, во много крат хуже. Страх жаркими иголками кольнул в спину, и Артур весь покрылся липким потом. В конце концов он кивнул и ничего не ответил.  
  


+++

  
  
Артур тренировался с рыцарями, и те обращались с ним на равных. Не осторожничали, как в присутствии Утера. Артур слышал их похабные разговоры и наконец достаточно повзрослел, чтобы их понять.  
  
Болтовня о сиськах и дырках мало интересовала его, и рыцари смеялись, что никак не могут вогнать его в краску. Они решили, что, должно быть, он достаточно опытен, что может получить любую бабу, он же принц. Он не подтверждал и не опровергал их догадки, и, сочтя его молчание за знак согласия, они лишь хлопали его по спине, мол, гордимся тобой.  
  
Они отпускали шуточки о том, что могут делать друг с другом двое мужчин – о содомии – словно это что-то грязное и омерзительное, извращение плоти и разума. Сама мысль, что он хочет этого, вызывала у Артура жгучее чувство стыда. Его бросало в дрожь, стоило только представить, что бы они сказали о нем, если бы узнали, – и он решил, что не допустит этого.  
  


+++

  
  
Был еще конюх по имени Элам, что заботился о лошади Артура. Он был старше, хотя и не намного, и обладал врожденной ловкостью, которой Артур отчаянно завидовал. Рыжая шевелюра, кожа с россыпью веснушек, глаза цвета молодой травы, теплые и ясные. По летней жаре он ходил вокруг конюшни в распахнутой рубахе, и его обласканная солнцем кожа лоснилась от пота. Артур старался не пялиться, не желать, но ему было шестнадцать, и кровь кипела в венах. Он оказался не так силен духом, как хотел бы, не так скрытен, как думал.  
  
Однажды он вернулся с прогулки верхом, и в конюшне не было никого, кроме Элама, который прищурил глаза и улыбнулся, взяв лошадь Артура под уздцы.  
  
– Что-то еще, милорд? – произнес он медовым шепотом, и тон его голоса навел Артура на мысль, что он имеет в виду – все, что угодно. У Артура перехватило дыхание, сердце понеслось вскачь, а Элам все продолжал приглашающе смотреть на него.   
  
Артур сам не понимал, чего именно так отчаянно хочет, но – пронеслось у него в голове – возможно, все, что от него требуется, это податься вперед, и Элам покажет ему сам. Он слегка качнулся, практически ощущая тепло тела Элама, но тут его обожгло стыдом и неуверенностью, и желание перешло в страх.  
  
Что если он все неправильно понял, и Элам с отвращением отвергнет его? Что если у них все сложится, а кто-то увидит и донесет? Что если Элам лишь водит его за нос, надеясь получить над ним власть, дабы заиметь местечко получше, деньги или влияние? Как может Артур довериться ему – кому угодно – в этом?  
  
– Нет, ступай, – произнес Артур после затянувшегося молчания, и, кажется, ему не померещилось, что по лицу Элама скользнула тень разочарования.  
  


+++

  
  
Когда Артуру было семнадцать, ему казалось, что он сгорит от желания.  
  
Отец все чаще заводил разговоры о возможной женитьбе, обсуждая дочерей лордов и чужеземных принцесс, как обсуждал бы приобретение нового камзола.  
  
Артур всегда знал, что от него ждут женитьбы и наследников, давно смирился с этим – и вдруг эта мысль стала терзать его. Возможно, дело было в том, что он осознал, сколь мало значат его собственные желания, или в том, что совсем скоро он окажется связан с женщиной, которая ему безразлична, так ни разу и не попробовав того, чего желает на самом деле.  
  
К тому времени Артур отвечал за патрулирование города и знал Камелот как свои пять пальцев. Знал каждую гостиницу, таверну и бордель, знал, какие из них соблюдали особую секретность, какие – обслуживали знать.  
  
После одного совета, прошедшего особенно плохо, Артур надел простые одежды и темный плащ и выскользнул из замка при свете луны. Он уверенно оставил позади мощеные улицы, направляясь в более злачную часть города. По мере приближения к цели путешествия у него скрутило живот от смеси страха, желания и неуверенности, но он был полон намерения довести дело до конца. Он не сбился с шага, даже когда его дыхание участилось, стало поверхностным и чересчур нервным.   
  
Войдя в бордель, он не снял капюшона. Ему даже не пришлось разговаривать с женщиной, стоявшей внизу у лестницы, – золото говорило за него. Она дала ему номер комнаты и ключ и показала, куда идти, с масляной улыбкой на губах.  
  
Внезапно Артур обнаружил себя стоящим перед дверью в комнату, не совсем отдавая себе отчет, как он здесь очутился. Его руки тряслись, когда он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и тихо вошел внутрь.  
  
На кровати, занимавшей большую часть комнаты, раскинулся обнаженный юноша; взгляд Артура был прикован к нему одному. Его волосы, завивавшиеся возле ушей, казались мягкими, а бронзовая кожа блестела в свете свечей. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, он томно отпил из оловянного кубка и окинул Артура рассеянным взглядом.  
  
– И чего бы тебе хотелось, а? – произнес он хриплым и низким голосом.  
  
Артура пробрала невольная дрожь, и он судорожно стиснул пальцы вокруг ключа, что все еще держал в руке. Вот он, этот миг, когда Артур, наконец, удовлетворит свое желание, быть может, единственная возможность, которая у него вообще будет. И здесь, с... со шлюхой... будет неважно, что прежде он никогда этого не делал, что едва отдает себе отчет в том, чего хочет, не говоря уж о том, как себя вести. Уж наверняка этот мальчик видел все это раньше, наверняка Артур не единственный перепуганный представитель знати, почтивший своим визитом эту комнату.  
  
Должно быть, паренек заметил его неуверенность, или же просто устал ждать, но он встал и, покачивая бедрами, направился к Артуру. Его единственным украшением была изящная, украшенная сапфирами цепочка на талии – Артур тут же уставился на нее, словно зачарованный. Он не мог заставить себя опустить взгляд ниже – тот оставался прикован к игре света на грубых каменьях.   
  
– Давай-ка снимем это, м-м-м? – проговорил паренек, и на этих словах Артур вдруг пришел в себя и в ужасе отшатнулся.  
  
О чем он думал? Что если мальчишка узнает его, не сейчас – так позже, когда Артур будет патрулировать улицы верхом на лошади? По долгу службы он оказывался и не в таких местах. И даже если это место, эта шлюха умели хранить секреты, никакой секретности недостаточно, чтобы скрыть извращенные наклонности наследного принца.  
  
Юноша остановился, нахмурившись в смятении, когда Артур отпрянул от него. Артур едва мог поверить собственной глупости: явиться сюда уже само по себе было неоправданным риском. В отчаянии он покачал головой, пытаясь извиниться, но не желая, чтобы мальчишка запомнил его голос, – и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
По пути обратно в замок он едва избежал столкновения с патрулем; кровь стыла в жилах при мысли о том, каково быть пойманным собственной стражей, как бы он объяснил свое присутствие в этой части города.  
  
Только оказавшись в своих покоях, Артур позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением, оплакивая несправедливость бытия, свой долг и свое внутреннее несоответствие. После чего сорвал с себя плащ и швырнул в камин. Глупо было даже мечтать, принц не может позволить себе мечты. Артур сделал глубокий вдох и впервые в своей жизни сдался.  
  


+++

  
  
К восемнадцати годам Артур научился не глядеть по сторонам и не мечтать. Желание уже не было столь невыносимым.  
  
А потом появился Мерлин и все разрушил.  
  


+++

  
  
Мерлин был его радостью, его наказанием, его другом и медленной, нескончаемой пыткой.  
  
Никто не говорил с ним так, как Мерлин. Тот не боялся ни вспыльчивости Артура, ни его силы, ни титула. Он шутил над ним, подначивал, дразнил и утешал, каким-то образом всегда зная, что именно нужно Артуру в тот или иной момент. Он оставался с ним как перед лицом опасности, так и в минуту скуки. Он всегда был рядом, и Артур чувствовал, что начинает идти ко дну.  
  
Мерлин был не так уж плох. По большей части он был ходячей неприятностью, неловкий и верный до идиотизма, и все время находил проблемы на свою голову. В такие моменты Артур был слишком занят спасением его задницы, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Вот только в недолгие минуты передышки Мерлин был так восхитителен, что Артуру становилось сложно дышать от желания.  
  
Руки Мерлина задерживались на коже Артура, словно дразня, и тому приходилось отвлекать себя, обзывая Мерлина обидными словами и заваливая бесконечными поручениями. Для слуги у того были слишком мягкие ладони, а пальцы длинные, прямые и изящные. Артур хотел, чтобы Мерлин ушел, чтобы не оставлял его никогда, чтобы прекратил касаться его, чтобы касался – снова, больше, везде.   
  
Иногда ему мерещилось в Мерлине ответное желание. Краем глаза он замечал, как тот отворачивается в смущении, пока Артур принимает ванну, как смотрит исподлобья на дам, которым Артур оказывает внимание, как ласково его пальцы скользят по линии плеча Артура, когда он помогает ему облачиться в праздничные одежды – якобы разглаживая складки. Мерлин отдавался этому процессу, как ни один слуга на памяти Артура, и глубоко внутри он лелеял надежду, что Мерлину нравится касаться его.  
  
Мерлин был единственным, кому Артур мог поведать о своих желаниях, единственным, кто не стал бы использовать это знание для собственной выгоды. Он бы не был бессмысленно жесток. Но он мог не понять, мог отвернуться в отвращении. Мог больше никогда не взглянуть на Артура, как прежде, – сама мысль об этом причиняла ужасную боль. Артур слишком сильно нуждался в нем, чтобы пойти на такой риск.  
  
Целая жизнь, проведенная в молчании, могла породить лишь дальнейшее молчание, и Артур скрывал свое желание как только мог.  
  


+++

  
  
Он невзлюбил Гвейна с первого взгляда. Если бы Артур был честен с собой, то признал бы, что завидует его непосредственности, тому, как мало для него значит, что о нем думают другие, его смелости следовать желаниям своего сердца. А если бы Артур был еще честнее, то признал бы, что все дело в том, как Мерлин смотрит на Гвейна – с гордостью и любовью.  
  
Ничего удивительного, что он застукал их в темном коридоре, когда Гвейн вжимал Мерлина в стену, горячо шепча ему что-то на ухо. Ничего удивительного – и тем не менее Артур был поражен тем, как сильно ненавидел Гвейна в этот момент. Ему хотелось броситься к ним и отшвырнуть Гвейна в сторону, но ничто в расслабленной, безмятежной позе Мерлина, в том, как он вжимался в бедра Гвейна своими, в раскрасневшихся щеках и подрагивавших ресницах не подразумевало, что он был против.  
  
– ... значит, так, да? – спросил Мерлин хриплым голосом, пославшим дорожку мурашек по спине Артура.  
  
– Если хочешь, – отозвался Гвейн, с влажным звуком засасывая кожу за ухом Мерлина. – Ты не похож на того, кто откажется немного повеселиться.  
  
– Ты что, называешь меня шлюхой? – рассмеялся Мерлин, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Гвейна. То было разрешение – и Гвейн понял это.  
  
– В самом лучшем возможном смысле, – произнес Гвейн ему в шею.  
  
– А что если я жду своего единственного? – спросил Мерлин.  
  
Гвейн отодвинулся и заглянул ему в глаза:  
  
– Ты будешь ждать очень долго, детка, – произнес он с жалостью в голосе. – Незачем хранить невинность все это время, ведь так?  
  
– Да, наверное, – пробормотал Мерлин, и вот они уже безудержно целовались. Руки Гвейна спустились ниже; Артур не видел, что именно тот делал, но Мерлин застонал и выгнулся ему навстречу. У Артура стоял сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он хотел остаться – и хотел уйти, но больше всего не хотел, чтобы они заметили его. Артур ушел глубоко потрясенный и направился к тренировочному полю, хотя оставался всего час до заката.  
  
Он колол и рубил тренировочное чучело, пока не стало сильно за полночь; руки ныли, а туника вся была насквозь пропитана потом. Он молился, чтобы Мерлин не ждал его в покоях, и почувствовал жгучее разочарование, увидев, что его там нет. Артур быстро вымылся и, утомленный, повалился в постель. Он не мог заснуть, не мог перестать снова и снова вызывать в памяти жадные стоны Мерлина, представляя, каково бы было, если бы Мерлин стонал так для него.  
  


+++

  
  
Артур не знал, что делать. Он сгорал то от желания, то от страха, и все это время Мерлин был рядом, а Артур едва мог на него смотреть. Гвейн уехал, и это стало благословением. Артур не представлял, сколько еще смог бы выносить его присутствие, не придушив его.   
  
Теперь было ясно, что Мерлин не сочтет его предложение омерзительным, не будет распространять слухи и не возненавидит его. Артур уже не боялся отца так, как раньше; он был искуснейшим бойцом в Камелоте, имел и уважение, и преданность всех своих людей, независимо от того, с кем хотел делить ложе. И все же...  
  
Он так долго прятался, подавляя желание, боясь даже спросить, что уже и забыл, каково это – просить хоть о чем-нибудь.  
  
Он продолжал молчать, и желание подтачивало его изнутри, как болезнь.  
  


+++

  
  
Во время пира несколько высокородных высмеивали чужеземного лорда и его страсть к мальчишке-слуге. Они смеялись над его рогатой женой, распущенной прислугой, а пуще всего над его собственной извращённостью и глупостью, ведь с какой бы стати лорду желать слугу? Кого-то настолько ниже его, да еще и с членом в придачу? Зачем, когда вокруг столько на все готовых дырок?  
  
Артур стиснул зубы, пытаясь побороть злой румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках. Он молился, чтобы никто не заметил, никто не увидел. Они не должны были узнать. Артур смотрел прямо перед собой, не смея кинуть на Мерлина и взгляда. Надеялся, что они перестанут, но нет, они, ничего не замечая, отпускали шутку за шуткой, сопровождая их злорадным смехом. Он извинился и, встав из-за стола, зашагал прочь, даже не заметив, что Мерлин вышел следом, пока не оказался в своих комнатах и не обнаружил его рядом.  
  
Артур опустился в свое любимое кресло и уставился на огонь, пытаясь не обращать внимания на мельтешение Мерлина. Налил себе стакан вина, пока слуга занимался чем-то еще, и хмуро осушил его.  
  
– Артур... – начал Мерлин своим я-знаю-ты-не-хочешь-этого-слышать-но-все-равно-скажу тоном.  
  
– Не надо, – тихо оборвал его Артур. К его удивлению, Мерлин замолчал.  
  
Впрочем, тишина не продлилась долго.  
  
– Не слушай их, – неуверенно проговорил Мерлин. – Что они вообще понимают...  
  
– Мерлин! – осадил Артур, вдруг испугавшись его следующих слов.  
  
– Ты уже некоторое время ведешь себя странно, – продолжил Мерлин, – с тех пор, как увидел меня с Гвейном.  
  
Чудо, что Артур не умер на месте, учитывая, что его сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Его бросило в холодный пот, а внутри все опустилось. Он думал, что никто не заметил, но нет… И все это время Мерлин знал.  
  
Артуру казалось, он потеряет сознание, но тут до него дошло, что Мерлин продолжает говорить:  
  
– Я думал, ты злишься или это отвращение. Но дело не в этом, ведь так?  
  
Мерлин замолчал, но Артур не смел встретиться с ним глазами.  
  
– Все это время я думал, вдруг ты хочешь... – Мерлин запнулся, – но ты ничего не говорил, и я... Но ты же хочешь, да?  
  
Артур наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы посмотреть Мерлину в лицо, и был поражен решимостью в горящих голубых глазах.  
  
– Ты хочешь меня, Артур? – спросил Мерлин.  
  
Во рту у Артура все пересохло, руки тряслись. Он не хотел говорить «нет», хотя знал, что должен, но в тот момент не мог даже вспомнить почему. Он облизал губы в неуверенности.  
  
– Я... – выдавил он, и голос прозвучал тонко и слабо. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя настолько парализованным страхом.  
  
Мерлин робко шагнул вперед, все еще удерживая его взгляд.  
  
– Я думаю, ты хочешь, – сказал он, – но я должен услышать это от тебя. Пожалуйста, Артур.  
  
Артур рвано выдохнул. Он никогда не говорил о своих желаниях вслух – едва даже думал о них. Но это был Мерлин – нежно любимый, преданный Мерлин – и уж наверное Артуру нечего было бояться.  
  
– Да, – прошептал он.  
  
Глаза Мерлина распахнулись, а губы с тихим вздохом приоткрылись. Не успела поднимавшаяся внутри Артура паника завладеть всем его существом, как Мерлин оседлал его колени и, обхватив руками за шею, притянул в поцелуй.  
  
Артур удивленно выдохнул, пораженный ощущением губ Мерлина, вжимавшихся в его собственные почти до боли. Никогда прежде не делал он ничего подобного и понятия не имел ни как себя вести, ни как двигаться, ни куда деть руки. Вначале пристроил их на талию Мерлина, потом крепко ухватился за острые косточки у того на бедрах, и Мерлин застонал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Артура, чтобы наклонить его голову поудобнее.  
  
Живот скрутило: желание и ужас переплелись, образуя тяжелый шар, что тянул вниз и мешал дышать. Он уже весь взмок, разгоряченный, смущенный, с болезненным стояком, и даже ответное желание Мерлина не могло уменьшить его сомнения. Их отношения свернули на неизведанную тропу, и уже ничего не могло быть, как раньше. Это была ошибка. Что если кто-то услышит, увидит, узнает? Артуру казалось, будто он летит с огромной высоты; все казалось безумием.  
  
Возможно, в попытке успокоить его Мерлин на мгновение отодвинулся и мягко коснулся губами сначала одного его века, потом – другого. Когда он вообще успел закрыть глаза? Наклонив голову, Мерлин прошелся губами по шее Артура, оставляя жаркие, влажные поцелуи, пока тот хватал ртом воздух в попытке восстановить дыхание.  
  
– Артур, – шептал Мерлин, – все хорошо, тш-ш-ш. – И Артур осознал, что издает жалкие жалобные звуки тому в плечо. Он провел рукой по спине Мерлина, чтобы ухватиться покрепче, и тот застонал, едва не плавясь у него на груди. Невозможно горячий в руках Артура, он был весь на взводе и мелко подрагивал. – Давай, Артур, – в отчаянии простонал Мерлин, потом томно скользнул вверх по телу Артура, потершись членом о его живот.  
  
Артур снова задохнулся, схватил Мерлина за волосы и, оттянув его голову назад, заглянул в глаза.  
  
Зрачки Мерлина были расширены, лицо разрумянилось, а губы приоткрылись, хватая воздух. Он беспокойно ерзал на коленях у Артура, не зная ни стыда, ни страха.  
  
– Пожалуйста, Артур, – выстонал он, и тогда Артур наконец забыл о своих сомнениях и притянул его в еще один поцелуй.  
  
Мерлин был подобен жидкому огню у него в руках, и Артур пылал, задыхаясь и сходя с ума. Он застонал, когда руки Мерлина пробрались ему под рубаху в так не похожем на все другие прикосновении.  
  
Он продолжал беспомощно цепляться за волосы Мерлина, его шею и спину; и пусть тот практически обвивался вокруг него, Артур был слишком робок, чтобы опустить руки ниже. Вдруг Мерлин соскользнул с его коленей и, оказавшись между бедер Артура, начал лихорадочно развязывать ему пояс. Даже легкое случайное прикосновение костяшек пальцев к члену Артура вырывало у того стоны и заставляло подаваться бедрами вперед.  
  
У Артура все плыло перед глазами в жарком мареве возбуждения, он громко застонал от непривычного ощущения рта Мерлина, накрывшего его член. Он никогда и мечтать не смел, даже не думал об этом, а сейчас не мог оторвать взгляда от крепко обхвативших его ствол губ Мерлина.   
  
– Мерлин! – выдохнул Артур, хватаясь руками за ручки кресла так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Его всего трясло, пока Мерлин увлеченно сосал его член, не сбавляя темпа, ему требовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не начать вколачиваться в этот радушный рот.  
  
Артур мог быть величайшим воином на свете, но когда речь шла об искусстве любви, он был неопытным новичком. Поэтому скоро – уж слишком скоро – он был вынужден выдавить:   
  
– Мерлин! Я… – и удовольствие накрыло его, швырнув через край. Мерлин отодвинулся, продолжая ласкать его член рукой.  
  
Пока Артур изумленно таращился на него, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Мерлин прижался лицом к его скользкому от пота животу. Торопливо дернул за собственные завязки и сунул руку, все еще влажную от семени Артура, себе в штаны, доведя себя до конца несколькими резкими движениями. Вздрогнув всем телом, он глухо простонал и замер, тяжело дыша.   
  
Вся комната была как в тумане, камин казался слишком далеко. Артур слышал лишь тихое посапывание, видел лишь макушку Мерлина, покоившуюся на его бедре. Подняв руку, он медленно провел пальцами по его волосам, и по телу Мерлина снова прошла дрожь, а потом тот опять расслабился. Они сидели так несколько долгих мгновений, пока дыхание не выровнялось, а потом Мерлин слегка отодвинулся, заглядывая Артуру в лицо.  
  
– То, что ты видел между мной и Гвейном… – начал он, и Артур невольно нахмурился. – Мы просто немного развлеклись, – продолжил Мерлин. – Это ничего не значило, правда. Но я... Я хочу, чтобы то, что между нами, было иначе.  
  
– Да? – спросил Артур, не смея поверить своей удаче.  
  
Мерлин покраснел и отвел глаза.  
  
– Да, – прошептал он. – До тех пор, пока ты... До тех пор, пока ты сам этого хочешь.  
  
На этот раз слова пришли к нему легче. Артур обнаружил, что улыбается, и произнес:  
  
– Да. Пожалуйста, – напряженные морщинки вокруг глаз Мерлина исчезли, а губы разошлись в сияющей улыбке. Артур осторожно провел пальцем по его щеке. – Только я... Я не совсем знаю, что сейчас делать.  
  
– Сейчас? – со смехом переспросил Мерлин. – Сейчас ты отведешь меня в постель, и мы повторим все еще раз.  
  
И Артур понял, что уже не испытывает такого страха.  
  


+++

  
В двадцать пять Артур стал полноправным королем.   
  
Рыцари стояли за ним, а Мерлин – подле него, там, где ему было самое место. Больше не надо было таиться, и Артур наконец чувствовал себя сильным и защищенным. Теперь он понимал, что значит быть королем. Он правил с доверием и любовью; Камелот процветал, а Альбион склонял перед ним колени.   
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и прошептал:   
  
– Сир... – когда Артур увлек его за собой в постель, и все, что видел перед собой Артур, это золотые лучи занимавшейся зари и улыбку в прищуренных глазах Мерлина, когда он отозвался:   
  
– Для тебя? Все что угодно.

 

_Конец_


End file.
